


勇士结缘龙 04

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [4]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 04

“你想不想，碰一碰它？”

Orm清澈透蓝的眼睛盯得Arthur发毛，看不出脑袋里在琢磨什么。Arthur浑身紧绷，最终深吸一口气握住了Orm放在两人中间的手。

“别害羞，宝贝儿。”

好的，现在让我们暂停一下。暂且忽略这句鬼使神差的“宝贝儿”到底从何而来要去往何处。根本来说，Arthur是为什么要做出如此得寸进尺的流氓加性骚扰举动，连他自己都说不清。脑子还没来得及思考，身体就已经进行了行动。也许半小时后，他会意识到这已经打了犯罪的擦边球，但显然此时的Arthur Curry并没有闲心注意这些。

并不知道接下来会发生什么的Orm，就那么被骗得晕晕乎乎地，小幅度点了点头。

两个人粗重的呼吸喷在狭小的距离间，紧张的情绪在Orm体内滋生。他默默咽了下唾沫，突然被腰间的大手按着屁股推向Arthur那边，紧接着硬邦邦热乎乎的东西清晰地挤上大腿。

Orm慌张地看下去，却被捏着下巴与Arthur对视。目光所及都只有对方含义不明的金色眸子，下身却能感觉到被一下一下顶撞，弄得Orm腿间也热乎乎地发痒。

“Arthur......”他有点想逃开了，“我感觉不太舒服。”

“你相信我吗？”男人深邃的眼眸一注视，就好像一切都非常笃定安全。

“嗯哼。”

“这个地方，知道是干什么用的吗？”

“是......生孩子用的。”Orm感觉顶在大腿根的家伙越来越大了。“如果它大起来，就说明到了交配期了。”

这样一本正经的回答把Arthur逗得噗嗤笑出声。“是这样没错，但你知道吗？人类，尤其是地表人，成年后就总是处于交配期。我真的对此感到很困扰，你能帮帮我吗？”

Orm忙不迭地点头。能找到什么方式来弥补他绑架了Arthur的愧疚感，求之不得。

又用下身顶着Orm摩擦许久后，Arthur终于喘着粗气解开裤子，掏出里面梆硬的老二。他自己缓缓撸动着，同时还把额头和Orm贴在一起不让他往下看，仿佛这样就能掩盖这个行为本身的下流感。

“能用你的手，帮我揉揉这个东西吗？”

金发青年细若蚊吟地“嗯”了一声，哆哆嗦嗦且没轻没重地一把捏上Arthur的龟头，又立即触电般缩回手。“好烫！”

“我知道，这是我身体最热的部位了。”沧龙凉凉软软的手往下体一贴，Arthur瞬间就头皮一麻，连忙好言好语地捉回Orm的手。对方也没再逃避，这次切实握住了柱身，覆在在Arthur手掌下，缓缓上下滑动。

“这个东西叫做阴茎，对吗？”Orm冷不丁开口问。

Arthur一个激灵，险些以为Orm从头到尾都明白他的低俗目的，但又看着那双单纯好奇的眼睛放下心来。“对，更多时候我叫它老二。”

“阴茎是个交配器官，所以我们正在交配吗？”Orm还挂念着他是否会怀孕的问题。

“呃......这也算是交配的一种形式......但不太一样，手淫是一种单纯...追求快乐的形式，不会带来新的生命。”

“好吧。”Orm不知怎的，看起来有些失望。“其实......就算怀孕也没关系。我一直在做准备，为我未来的孩子，现在已经准备的差不多了。”

想象出Orm卧在床上，双手捧着圆鼓鼓的肚子的模样，Arthur又感到下身一热，愈发涨大兴奋起来。

“哇——！”手中的重量还是引得Orm忍不住眼神往下，看到Arthur性器的同时不禁惊叹一声。深色的柱身正精神百倍地翘着，圆润的龟头，随着白皙手掌的抚弄而翕张吐出透明液体的马眼，怒张的经络，垂在下方沉甸甸的囊袋。Orm眨巴眨巴眼睛，用空出的手掀开自己的围布，打量了一会沉睡在两腿间的浅色性器，又看看Arthur，再次小小“哇”了一声。“你的比我的大。”

“我比绝大多数人都要大。”Arthur骄傲地咧开嘴，就势揉上Orm的阴茎，大力撸动的同时还用虎口旋转着摩擦龟头下的敏感带。

从没被别人碰触过的隐秘部位突然被温热的手心包裹，并在挑拨下产生了非常异样的感受，腰部两侧产生一股酸涩的热流涌向腿间，那个平日只用于小便，偶尔会涨涨地站起来的部位，此时在Arthur手中又麻又痒，并且颤巍巍地变硬翘起。

情况很快变得异常。两个人面对面侧躺着，都脸颊红扑扑额头汗涔涔地为对方手淫。只是Orm一只手抓着Arthur一只手捂住自己因惊讶而大张的嘴，另一个男人则悄咪咪地把脸越凑越近鼻翼都跟Orm贴在一起。

“舒服吗？”Arthur压着嗓子问。

“我不知道...说不清的感觉......”Orm的呼吸变得急促，捂嘴的手转为紧紧抓住Arthur的衣领，不自觉地扭动屁股让柱身更用力地摩擦对方带茧的手掌，希望那些灵活的手指更多地刺激马眼。感到下半身酥酥麻麻的同时，Orm也有样学样地做同样的事情。

被那只纤巧低温的手刺激到敏感处，Arthur觉得理智在脑子里呼得烧光了，猛地挨过去跟Orm从胸部到下身都紧紧相贴，双腿也缠过去不让他逃开，激烈地动着腰用自己的阴茎撞击Orm，下体又疼又麻的舒爽让金发青年呻吟出声。

“好热啊——”乞求地看过来的海蓝色眼睛里荡着圈薄泪，半张的淡粉色嘴唇描绘出委屈的形状，上面沾满了唾液的水光。

“是的，很热，还会更热的......”Arthur喃喃安慰道，边说边谨慎深处舌尖，飞快地舔了一下Orm的上唇。

“！”Orm瞬间石化，震惊地盯着Arthur，本就飞起红晕的双颊迅速变得通红。

“讨厌这样吗？”男人蹙起眉，有些神伤。

沉默几秒后，Orm无声地摇摇头。

男人温热的嘴唇随即覆上来，包住Orm因紧张而紧闭的薄唇，温暖濡湿地贴着他蠕动。这感觉让人感到安心，在持续的亲吻中，Orm静静闭上眼睛感受此时的温存。但很快他感到有什么滑溜溜的东西在试图顶开唇缝往嘴里钻。疑惑地稍微放松双唇，Arthur不怀好意的舌头立马逮住空隙闯进Orm的口腔。

“唔！”Orm死死紧闭眼睛，嘴巴还张着任人探索。湿滑的软舌划过牙齿，勾弄上颚，卷住他僵硬的舌头吸吮，嘴巴酸麻得Orm脑袋有些飘飘然，又会不时被Arthur在嘴唇的啃咬刺痛唤回神智。情色深吻的同时，Arthur也完全没减缓下身的耸动，两个人沁出的滑腻液体沾得彼此的柱身都黏糊糊的难舍难分。

他的身体被Arthur掌控了，上面的嘴唇堵上了热乎乎的舌头，阴茎握在宽大的手掌中，屁股又被按着，他逃不掉也不想逃开，思想都因Arthur的体温蒸成了浆糊。强健的肌肉先是紧绷又在对方怀里瘫软，使不出一点力气，连呼吸都变得十分困难。

“哈...哈... Arthur......”

黏糊糊的声音在耳边，听得Arthur心里有只小爪子在挠。Orm柔软清凉的唇，颤抖的睫毛，戳在自己脸颊上的鼻尖，圆翘的臀部，和他磨蹭的胸脯，湿润的蓝眼睛，身上淡淡的香味。这一切都化作快感，让Arthur愈发兴奋。 

他的动作加速加重，捉来Orm的手，放在两人交叠的柱身上一起上下大力撸动。滑腻的咕叽声和杂乱的喘息声在空旷的山洞里来回震荡，对性事一无所知的Orm，也毫无压抑的羞耻心。

强力的摩擦将身体点燃，Orm根本意识不到自己和Arthur已经纠缠紧抱着一起抖动。

“唔啊！嗯......”

Orm的身体猛然抖动，剧烈震颤几下，白色浓厚的液体从马眼喷出，射了好几股。射精过后他有些发晕，又在看见体液时愣住。

“呼，Orm...Orm，来亲亲我。”Arthur喘着粗气，再次堵上Orm急促换气的嘴巴，极快地撸动老二，闷哼一声也射了出来。他也憋了很久，白浊全溅在Orm胸口。

Orm用了好一会才从初次高潮的余韵中回过神，低头看看自己泛红的身体和逐渐变透明的体液。

Arthur开始觉得后悔了，他张张嘴却说不出话，只能怔怔观察对方的反应。

“这是精子吗？”Orm好奇地托住自己柔软的奶子晃了晃。

“呃......是的。”

恍然大悟地点点头，Orm用食指刮下些胸口属于Arthur的体液，在对方极度震惊的眼神中放进嘴里。咸腥的味道让他皱起眉，品味了两秒后咕咚一声咽了下去。

“你......！”

“嗯？这样就可以不吃掉你，却能怀孕了。”

Arthur觉得一直以来给Orm灌输的性教育知识都白费了。他的愧疚被新的责任感代替，暗自下决心要帮助他新认的弟弟好好认识真实世界。当然 此时冲淡他跟“弟弟”面对面手淫罪恶感的，更多是Orm吞精的行为，湿漉漉的眼睛，粉扑扑沾着体液的胸口，还有在Arthur手掌下富有弹性的屁股。

没什么犹豫的，Arthur又硬了起来。

Orm看了一眼又紧盯Arthur，缓缓咬住下唇，表情像是在说，“还没好吗？”

“Orm......”Arthur嘿嘿谄笑，“刚才那样，舒服吗？”

“......舒服。”

“想不想更舒服？”

Orm不说话，皱着眉头看着他。

“不喜欢的话我随时停下。”Arthur变成了只毛孔张开的狮子，躁狂地啃上怀里小动物的下巴，舔舐不安滑动的喉结和侧颈的细嫩皮肤。而包在Orm臀部的大手也捏了捏丰满的软肉，指尖往臀缝里卡。他已经能触碰到那个紧闭的小口。

“咔咔咔！”

什么东西扑向两人的床帘，尖利的指甲划破布料，接着Keith长三角形的墨绿色脑袋从破损的部位钻进来，好奇地歪着头，黄色的大眼睛奇怪地打量两个搂在一起的男人。

“啊！”Arthur脑子嗡得一声，忙不迭把手抽回来，一副被人抓包犯罪现场的狼狈。

还没来得及起身，Murk也掀开床帘一下子蹦进来，整个身体扑到Arthur脸上又拉又扯，全然要把他赶下去的架势。

“好了好了——”Orm咯咯笑着把张牙舞爪的小猴子捉进怀里，抱歉地耸耸肩。“我们赖床太久了，小家伙们着急出去玩了。”

“啊......嗯，是啊。”Arthur尴尬地憨笑。

金发男子撑起发软的身体，一手一个把动物揽在手臂中站起来，回过头冲Arthur露出一个明媚的微笑，好看的酒窝在脸颊绽放。

“谢谢你，Arthur，交给我这么有趣的事情。”

“......嗯嗯！不...不用客气......”

Arthur心虚地看着Orm欢欣地走出了山洞，才自暴自弃重新摔回床上，忧伤地捏了捏还硬着的老二。

TBC


End file.
